


Joke

by lilarin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilarin/pseuds/lilarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>classic 100 word drabble. <br/>Setting is a semi Bleach canon where Ulquiorra has returned somehow and is living with Orihime.</p></blockquote>





	Joke

Her friends laughed when he spoke. It was wrong and he was annoyed because as always, it wasn't the joke which amused them. They laughed about him.

Suddenly her soft fingers slipped soothingly between his. When he met her gaze, she smiled fondly at him.

Later after they had left and she noticed he still was fuming, she remarked, trailing the green lines on his face, "Someone who looks as sad as you telling a joke is just funny."

“I won´t change.”

With a giggle she placed her head against his shoulder and he was content hearing her honest laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> classic 100 word drabble.   
> Setting is a semi Bleach canon where Ulquiorra has returned somehow and is living with Orihime.


End file.
